


Take You In Drabble

by hare003



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, NekoZoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare003/pseuds/hare003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji finds a green neko inside a mansion and has to take care of it. This follows the story "Take You In" (If you didn't read the original story this might be a little confusing.) *Zoro/Sanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

This scene is set around the first week Sanji got Zoro…

Sanji would have never thought he would be doing what he was doing right now. It was about 10:30pm. He had just reached home from a tiresome day at work. One of the worst days of his life-there was barely any girls at the restaurant today, a crime to say the least.

So as the blonde stepped through the door, he went to check on Zoro who like always was sleeping on his couch. But what caught his attention was Zoro was still wearing the same cloths he was wearing before he left, meaning once again the little monster didn't shower. Once Zoro opened his eyes and the blonde said shower, Zoro ran away and hid under Sanji's bed.

Now here he was, crawling under the bed to try to get the cat.

"Marimo, I'm only counting till 3. -1…2… Don't make me say 3!"

"Just go to sleep eyebrow! You're the one who woke me up!" Zoro glared back, his green eyes squinted.

Sanji scratched behind his head. He would have gone underneath to look for Zoro and drag his sorry ass to the shower, but each time he went to get him Zoro would hiss at him. He wasn't scared-come on he was Sanji, but he had to admit, a cat's hiss can make you think twice before touching it.

Standing up Sanji made his way to the kitchen. Poking out his head Zoro watched as Sanji left. "Gave up so easily." Zoro murmured to himself, a cat like grin forming on his lips. Hearing the blonde's approaching foots steps, Zoro retreated backwards so fast he hit his rear with the wall behind him. "Ow!" He said rubbing his but as he watched from under the bed as the blonde's feet moved from one corner to the next.

Sanji stopped his pacing and placed down a can of tuna and milk and just like that left the room. Like I would fall for something like that. Zoro thought to himself.

Involuntary his green eyes kept going to the can on the floor. It's smell reaching him from under the bed while his stomach gave a noise of encouragement. Licking his lips Zoro crouched down some more to be able to see the door better. Not seeing the blonde, Zoro slowly and silently crawled out while keeping his eyes on the door. Get the food and back.

Taking both items he ran back under the bed. Zoro ate the tuna first before drinking the warm milk.

Sanji came back to the room after taking his own shower and watching some TV an hour later. As suspected Zoro was still under the bed, but now fast asleep. Sanji smirked; sliding under the bed Sanji carefully pulled the cat out.

The blonde made his way to the shower, water already waiting for the sleeping cat. "I'm going to be tired tomorrow morning because of you." Placing the cat in the bathtub Sanji leaned to turn on the water but stopped-his hand only inches from the knob.

Sanji cursed at himself. He just had to look at the sleeping cat's face. Zoro was seated in the bathtub, his back leaning on the bathtubs edge, his head hanging down, his chin almost touching his chest, his eyes close and his small chest raising and falling as he slept.

Inwardly kicking himself, the blonde abandon his mission to wash the little green fur ball. Picking up Zoro Sanji made his way to the living room and placed him down. "You got lucky this time Marimo." He said while taking Zoro's comforter and placing it over the small body. Tucking the cat's tail in, the blonde went to his room.

That cat will be the end of me…


	2. Scary Movie

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji decided that maybe he should try to get along with the evil cat. Maybe that way he would have an easier time living in his own house. The blonde had just returned from the video store, thinking that maybe a movie night could help the Marimo and him bond. He asked his father if he could leave early, which his father was a little too happy to let him leave.

The blonde was placing some popcorn into the microwave as Zoro poured some Coke into some cups with ice. They both made their way to the living room.

"Whats this movie we are going to watch?"

"Jeepers creepers, Nami said it's really good." Sanji answered, he already placed down the bowl of popcorn and was placing the DVD into its place. Nami said it was pretty scary, Sanji thought of the face the cat would make once the movie finished. How Zoro would beg to sleep with him tonight, and how he would say "NO, don't be a scardy cat and sleep in the couch." Yes he couldn't wait!

Zoro just shrugged and jumped onto the couch taking the freshly hot popcorn with him. Sanji turned off the lights before making his way to Zoro, sitting as far as he could from him.

It was kinda funny that by the end of the movie both had at some point ended up right next to each other, Sanji biting his thumb nail and Zoro hugging a pillow, using it to cover his face every time Jeepers creepers made an appearance. The movie ended with its signature song-Jeeppers creepers where did you get those eyes.." Which just made the cat and blonde shiver.

Sanji practically sprinted to the TV and turned it off, his hands shaking from the fear the movie caused him. He turned around to look at the equally frightened cat. "Ready to go to sleep?" he asked uneasily. He thought it would be fun to tease Zoro, but now he himself was a little shaken.

Before Zoro could answer there was a loud "thump" sound echoing through the room. "What was that?" Zoro asked, his ear flat to his head, his eyes big. There was a silence after that.

"Maybe it was nothing, come on Marimo time to go to sleep."

Another sound this time. A knock on the door made Sanji almost jump to where the cat was by the couch. Zoro on his part did jump like a cat would, his hands and feet parallel to each other, his nails drawn, tail up and back arched. He landed on all four on top of the couch.

Sanji looked at his door as something on the other side was knocking on it. Sweat was starting to pour down the blond's forehead, his hands trembling as his palms sweat. "Marimo why don't you get that?"

"What? Why me, you always get the door. You do it."

"Well, I'm giving you permission now, so go check who is knocking at this hour."

"But my hair, tail and ears?" Zoro protested, for the first time being happy he had them. Sanji would have to open the door, if not then he was risking someone else to see him.

Taking a hat Sanji shoved it over the cat's head, and using a jacket he wrapped it around Zoro's thin waist. "Now go check who it is."

Zoro stayed in place on the couch, his eyes on Sanji. He didn't want to go open the door, who knew what was behind it.

"Come one Marimo, check the door!"

"What if..." he murmured. "It's Jeepers Creepers?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. "It's not" He said through clinched teeth. "There is no such thing. Plus he doesn't eat cats. Remember the cat lady? He didn't eat the cats, just people. Plus he only takes things he needs, I'm sure he doesn't want anything from you."

A pout formed over Zoro's lips. He didn't get to say anything as another loud knock was heard in the house making both of the males jump.

"Go ahead Marimo, I'll be right behind you."

Feeling a little braver knowing Sanji was going to be behind him, the cat walked on all fours to the door slowly. Looking back at Sanji, Zoro almost made a face when he saw the blonde hiding behind the couch, only one eye visible as he peeked.

Zoro slowly started to turn the knob, his heart pounding in his chest. The moment the door opened, Zoro felt as something flung itself onto him, his body not being able to hold the weight fell backwards, the thing falling on top of him.

"Its JEEPERS CREEPERS RUN!" He found himself screaming while trying to wiggle away.

"EEEKKKK!" Sanji screamed from somewhere in the living room.

Whatever was on top of him moved a little, revealing something red. Opening his closed eyes because he was too scared to keep them open, Zoro came face to face with Luffy. The teen had a toothy grin on his face.

"Luffy?"

Said teen leaned back to look at the cat better. "Hey Zoro! I heard you guys from next door so I thought I'll come over!"

"It was you?" Sanji screamed from behind the curtains.

So much for being right behind me thought Zoro. Pushing Luffy's bigger body off him Zoro was able to stand up.

"If that was you knocking on the door. What was the thump noise?" Sanji asked, inching closer the teen.

"Oh you mean this?" Luffy fell face first on the wall. "I fell getting out of my room."

Both cat and blonde sighed. It was only Luffy nothing to fear.

"Luffy you can sleep here tonight?" Zoro asked, turning to face the teen.

"OHHH! That would be a sleep over!" Luffy ran from the door and threw himself on the couch. Zoro closed the door and joined Luffy. The couch being long enough to hold them both.

"Good night Sanji, don't let Jeepers creepers bite." Zoro said with an evil grin.

"You little…"

That night Sanji didn't sleep-he wished Zoro would come and cuddle with him but sadly the cat already had company Luffy. He just wish he never had watched that movie...


	3. Stomach Pain

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like.

The moment the blonde entered his apartment he knew something was off. The fridge for one was wide open, and to make matters worse it was empty. Not even a scrap or a crumb left in sight. Surprising considering it was full before he left to go to work and his fridge always had food. The first think that passed through the blonde's mind was Luffy. But the blonde had come home early today and Luffy shouldn't be in for at least three more hours.

Taking off his shoes, the chef first wandered into the kitchen to shut the refrigerator door and check what else was messed with, he then proceeded to the living room looking for his house guest. His eyes landed on the green mess on the floor.

Zoro was on his side his tale moving back and forth, green ears flat on his head, and brow furrowed as the small cat hugged his own stomach. Clearly in pain.

"Marimo what happened?" The blonde lazily asked, leaning his weight on one foot and a lit cigarette on hand. Not getting a response Sanji made his way to the cat lying curled up on the floor. After reaching the blonde crouched down to be able to see him better.

"You ate all my food didn't you? That's a lot even for Luffy."

Zoro didn't say anything, but the guilt was written all over his face and the regret. He was feeling it alright.

"I'm not mad at you. I know how it is to go so long without eating you were stuck in that attic for about a month and you probably feel hungry most of the time even if you just ate."

Feeling sympathy for Zoro, Sanji picked him up and placed him on the couch. He must have eaten a lot if he ate down my fridge. Not knowing what do to do, Sanji called Law for the doctor to either give him advise or to come down himself and help, cause he had no idea what to do.

When Law reached, Sanji didn't expect himself to have the cat's head rested on his lap as he rubbed soothing circles on the cats extended gut. It didn't sink in until the doctor gave him a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't know what to do till you got here." A blush formed on Sanji's face. Zoro didn't seem to even notice Law, his eyes close as Sanji rubbed him gently.

"He seems to like it." Law regarded as he noticed the cat hum in pleasure every other second. "When I said to feed him I didn't mean like this. Just by looking at him I can tell he overate."

"I wouldn't have fed him like this either." Sanji commented, a frown on his lips.

"Did he vomit?"

"Yeah, before I got home."

Sanji frowned at how tight the skin under his fingers felt.

Taking out a liquid bottle, Law opened it and placed some in a small cup. "This should help with his stomach pain."

"What's that?"

"Pepto-Bismol"

"Oh." Sanji answered intelligently. Taking the cup from Law's hands, Sanji helped Zoro sit up high enough for him to drink it. Once it was finished Sanji went back to rubbing Zoro's tummy.

"I doubt you even needed my help." Law said, eyeing as Zoro closed his eyes again as his body relaxed, probably falling asleep. "Ah, and Sanji be careful of the portion he eats from now on. Obesity is currently the most common nutritional disease seen in cats. You have to feed him right since he stays inside. It's important he gets exercise too."

Noticing Sanji's face Law continued. "It's like owning a real cat. Schedule a feeding time, keep food away from him when you don't want him eating, and exercises. Simple."

"And that's the reason I never owned a pet, and like dogs better."

Law laughed. "I grew up surrounded by them. Cats are one of the smartest and agile creatures. Just take better care of him. You've barely had him and look at how he is."

Sanji looked down at the sleeping cat, eyes scanning the person perched on his lap, his eyes lingering on the Zoro's swollen middle a little longer. "I know. I'll fix this. I'm a chef and that's what I do."

The doctor picked up his bag. "I hope the next time I see Zoro he won't be chubby?" He chuckled to himself. "Though, one of the cutest things about kittens is their cute tummies."

Sanji rolled his eyes at Laws comment. "That's one of the reasons we broke up." He murmured to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Your over exaggerating- fascination with animals, that's the reason we are not together anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait." Law lifted his hand in a stopping gesture. "The man who stays the whole day in the Baratie is telling me that I'm the fault of our break up? You practically live where you work!"

"I have people to feed!"

"And I have lives to save!"

"Like I don't save lives when a malnourished man or woman comes to my door step, and I help them. Feed them!"

"It isn't because I am a vet that we broke up. You never had time for "us" and you were always behind Nami, until of course she got herself a boyfriend! You never bought me anything, and cared to say sweet things to me! All you cared about was Nami and work!"

"How can you say something like that?! Sure I gave attention to Nami but she's a lady! And you're the one who was always at work!

"At least I'm doing something more productive than you."

"There just animals!"

Law seemed taken aback by Sanji's flat comment. His hands clenching onto a tight fist.

"There animals? Sanji to me they are more than that! And you know how I feel towards them, towards you. You know I love you!"

Sanji's eye widen, he wasn't sure if the reason he stayed silent was because of Laws statement, or that Zoro was stirring in his sleep and his eye fluttered open.

The blonde didn't notice that he had yet to stop rubbing the cat's swollen middle the inter ordeal with Law. Sanji helped Zoro sit up, "Zoro go to my room and rest."

Nodding his head, Zoro hugged his pained stomach and dragged his heavy body to Sanji's bed.

The room was silent as the cat closed the door behind him. The blonde turned his one blue eye to look at Law, who had his gaze averted to the side and a light blush on his cheeks.

"You said…you love me?"

"I don't know what I feel Sanji."

"It's been almost a year…but you just said you love me?"

Law shook his head. "I won't lie; I still have feelings for…you."

The doctor threw his bag on the floor and in a flash was in front of Sanji, lips pressed onto the blondes. "This is our last kiss." He whispered as he parted lips with Sanji. Taking his bag Law made his leave, as Sanji just sat there feeling dumbfounded.

Sanji leaned back on his couch as he rubbed his face with both his hands. Since they broke up they haven't talked since recently, since he found Zoro. But yet Law still had feeling for him. If Kids knows, then maybe that's the root of his negative attitude.

"Sanji…"

The blonde snapped out of his daze when he heard Zoro's call. "Yeah Marimo?"

"Can you come and…um. You know…"

"Keep rubbing you belly?" Sanji smirked to himself. "I'm coming."

I just knew I was irresistible.

AN: I just had to add a Sanji/Law moment

Hope you like


	4. One Bad Day

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji knew from the moment he woke up it as going to be a horrible day. For one, no matter what he did his hair wouldn't stay where he wanted it to stay, he forgot to iron cloths and couldn't in the morning because the Marimo caught a small cold and needed some medicine and taking care of before he left to go to work, he also reached work late because of his bad morning. It was raining when he reached work (the Grand line climate is so unpredictable), so he got soaked going from the car to the restaurant. Not to mention it was a full house and was busy all day, he even miss his lunch break. Just horrible!

But none of that made his day worse than when he was taking out the garbage and finds a little boy looking for food. It was so shocking to see this little boy at the back of his building, looking so hungry that Sanji stopped to just look. It reminded him of himself, when his father fell into depression and he had to try to keep them both alive.

Putting down the garbage bag, the blonde cook slowly walked to the unsuspecting boy who was looking into some leftover, some dogs most likely took out from the garbage.

"You hungry?"

The small boy who couldn't be any older than 13 looked up at Sanji, but what the blonde didn't expect was for the boy to almost sneer at him, showing most of his teeth. His gaze strong, as to say "back off!"

"If you are, I have some food for you." Sanji answered calmly as he took out one of his cancer sticks and tucked it between his lips. He knew better than to smoke in front of a child, but seeing the little boy and the memories were making him want to light it so badly.

The small boy with brown hair seemed shocked for second before all the fake bravado melted off. "If…If you don't mind, please."

It wasn't long till the little boy sitting next to Sanji by the restaurant stairs haven eaten all his food was now happy. "So kid, what are you doing in the streets alone?"

The boy pouted for a second before looking up at Sanji. "I…I ran away from home."

"Why would you do that?" Sanji asked trying to sound calm, not wanting to jump into the boy's life to fast and scare the boy off.

"I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday, so I ran away."

Sanji lit is cancer stick. He closed his eyes as he sighed, smoke following his breath, "Was it worth it?" The boy looked at the cook with questioning eyes. Without looking at the boy Sanji continued. "To go hungry, and homeless?"

The boy turned his head away, tears starting to form at the end of his eyes. "No."

"For how long have you been missing?"

"Two days…"

"Do you really want to live like this? Not knowing when your next meal will come. How to find shelter from the rain and snow that will start soon?" Sanji looked down at the boy. "Don't you miss you mom?"

The little boys lip quivered. "I miss her…I want my mom." He whispered, a silent tear making its way down his cheek.

Standing up Sanji took out his cell phone. "I want you to call her, let her know where you are alright? That you will be going home and will not do this again. Because you never know when will be the last time you will see her."

Taking the phone on his small hands,the boy dialed his mothers number and within an hour a lady showed up, cried, thanked Sanji and left.

Sanji reached home, it was a busy day; his feet where hurting and he had a slight headache. He made his way to the kitchen, putting some water to boil to make some tea as he undressed. Hearing a light snore Sanji went to check on Zoro, haven't left him with a slight cold.

Sanji chuckled when he looked over his sofa, only to see a pile of blankets. The only evidence of something underneath it being the bump, the rise and fall of the cats breathing, and the tail that never stayed under the sheets.

Taking the green tail Sanji tucked it under the mountains of blankets. He drew back the blanket over Zoro's face to check his slight fever, pressing his hand on the cats forehead, cheek and neck Sanji found him warmer than he should be, but better than this morning. Zoro's face was still flushed; his face a light red, but Sanji knew by tomorrow the Marimo should be feeling better.

With that in mind Sanji placed the covers over Zoro again. Smiling to himself Sanji went to prepare his drink.

Sanji knew this was going to happen. The moment he laid down and his eyes drifted close even though he didn't want to but exhausting winning over, unwanted memories started making its way into Sanji's dream.

/

Zoro woke up feeling sweaty and hot. His head was pounding him for sleeping so much, but he still felt tired and his eyes felt heavy. Pushing the blankets off his heated skin, he decided to get some water, his throat feeling a little raspy. Before he even made it to the kitchen the cat's ears twitched as he heard a low whine.

On light feet and hands (because of the way he walked) Zoro made his way to Sanji's room. He slowly opened the door, cursing himself when the door let out a small squeak. Releasing the handle Zoro curiously went to Sanji's bed side.

Sanji was on his side, back facing Zoro, his hands hugging himself as he murmured something in his sleep. Because of his hearing Zoro was able to catch a few incoherent lines, "Help me…Dad, I can't…I didn't eat either…

Zoro was contemplating waking Sanji, but he knew the blonde was tired and waking him would do more harm than good. Pushing what he took little pride on, Zoro climbed into Sanji's bed. Lying down behind the cook, Zoro snuggled on the blondes back. Sanji's scent taking over his senses. He hadn't noticed how much he liked Sanji's smell, It could be because of the fish smell he thought to himself, but none the less he loved the blondes scent.

Pressing his small frame onto Sanji's, Zoro noticed as Sanji's stiff back and muscles relaxed and his murmuring slowed down. A smile formed on the cat's lips knowing he was helping Sanji, even if the blonde didn't know it, it didn't matter to him. He was helping Sanji and that was enough.

Even with tired eyes and Sanji's body adding more heat to Zoro's already hot skin, he stayed the night awake to make sure Sanji slept well. He didn't want Sanji to have bad dreams.

/

Sanji woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. Weird.

The blonde swore he would have nightmares. Sitting up, Sanji stretched his aching muscles, his hands going down next to him. Feeling something warm Sanji looked down to see his bed sheet covers. He hovered his hands a few inches from the warmth next to him before passing his hands over the area again, a puzzled expression on face. This is to warm…I would have had to slept here the night for it to feel this way.

Moving to get out of bed, he also notice his back felt warm too. It wasn't an unpleasant heat, it was a comfortable warmth. Almost a cuddling warmth.

Going to the living room Sanji went to the couch, where a certain cat was asleep sheets on the floor. He looked at Zoro's still flushed face. Smiling Sanji stroked his green spiky hair.

Thank you Marimo


	5. Law's Test

Take You In Drabble

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like.

Zoro didn't know how he ended up here. He was on top of Laws house, said doctor behind of him, note pad in hand. All he knew is that one moment he was with Sanji, the next in his car, then at Law's house and more recently on the doctor's roof.

Sanji said something about not wanting to leave him alone in the house for so long. Especially the days he sometimes stayed till midnight working. The blonde had told Zoro to take his shoes and bandana and to meet him in the car.

It was fine by Zoro that he would stay with Law a few hours before Sanji comes to pick him up. But what he wasn't fine with was Law's experiments. That doctor had a cat smile when he heard Zoro was coming over for a bit, it only grew when Zoro arrived.

The cat had watched as Law practically carried Sanji back to his car when the blonde escorted Zoro to Laws house. He already knew when Sanji drove off and Law looked at him with an evil glint in his eye that his day wasn't going down as sleeping.

"Ok Zoro. If you let yourself drop backwards you should automatically turn your body and land on your feet." Law repeated almost the hundredth time that day, seeming to try and reassure Zoro he could do it.

Zoro looked at Law skeptically. Law was a doctor and smart, but even he couldn't prove he would not get hurt doing this. What if his body decides not to turn or flip, whatever Law wants him to do, and he kills himself? That would be a stupid death...

He poked out his bottom lip, not really wanting to do this. He wanted to sleep. But Law insisted on doing this test now. Zoro glanced behind him once again, looking at how high Law's house was. It was pretty high and Zoro had to admit he felt nervous.

"On the count of three…" Law clicked his pen. 1…2…3."

Closing his eyes, he allowed his body fall into nothingness. He let gravity do it work, as it pulled him down to the hard ground beneath that was waiting to brake every bone in his body.

It was a little disorientated feeling has his own body registered that he was not upright. His body moved on its own, his body twisted to the side, torso first followed by his legs has he landed on his feet, crouched down as if to lessen the impact, a ring of dust surrounding him.

Zoro opened his eyes. I did it?!"

He looked up to see Law above him with a smile on his face as he scribbled something down. "I'm going down." Law announced. Zoro's eyes widen a fraction of a second when he saw Law lose his footing and fall down towards him.

Zoro did the most logical thing to do; he stood up to run away from underneath the falling doctor. Too bad gravity was pulling faster than how fast he was running. In a matter of seconds he was under Law. Just my luck

"UFF!" Law cough as small dust went into his mouth and nose.

"I knew I was going to get hurt." Zoro rubbed his head, feeling a head aching coming on.

Law looked down at that cat under him. "Hey Zoro, how do you feel about jumping from one building to the next. Cats have natural jumping abilities…"

Zoro groaned. This was going to be a long day…


	6. Festival

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Scene Based on Chapter 6-when Sanji takes out Zoro and Luffy

Zoro was inside Sanji's car before even Luffy and Sanji, bouncing in anticipation in the back seat. "Come on Sanji hurry up, you're walking to slow!"

"Says the one who lives on the couch as a couch potato." Sanji grumbled under his breath as he opened the door to his side of the car and sat down. Turning on the car, Sanji waited a few seconds for Luffy to sit down with Zoro at the back before backing up and heading out.

"Where we going?" Zoro asked eyeing Sanji.

"You'll see!" Luffy answered for the blonde.

It wasn't long till they reach an outdoor festival, the place crowded with people, enough to make the blonde second guess himself and wonder if he was doing the right thing bring Zoro out to public like this.

Sanji looked behind, only to see Luffy and Zoro missing. "What the hell?" Jumping out the car Sanji scanned the place to see if he saw the two small idiots. Shit, what kind of irresponsible adult am I? Where did they go?!

"Eh, Sanji what are you looking for?"

Sanji's head snapped down to his right. There standing next to him was Luffy and Zoro, both looking at Sanji confused.

"Where...wha…Where were you two!?"

"Right next to you. We just got out the car and were waiting for you, but then you got out all scared and stuff. You ok?"

"Yeah." Sanji scratched behind his head. I'm just paranoid. "We are going to cross the road, Luffy hold my hand, also hold Zo-NO, Zoro hold my other hand, I don't trust you, you will somehow get lost holding Luffy's hand."

Zoro huffed but didn't complain as he held on to Sanji's hand-probably because he wanted to go to the festival already. Sanji stretched out his hand and held on to Luffy's who had a bright smile on his face. Sanji looked down at Zoro, a smile forming on his lips seeing the cat look so happy. The cat's tail moving back and forth and ears high. Sanji hated to admit it, but he was paranoid because he didn't want to lose this little cat to anyone. If someone took him…

Sanji shook his head. I mustn't think like that.

Once inside Sanji hesitated to release the Marimo's hand, secretly telling Luffy to keep an eye on him, Sanji finally released Zoro but still keeping his own eye on him as well.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Food!" Luffy cheered.

"We'll get that afterwards. Why not get on some rides?" Clipping his keys to the back of his pants Sanji reach into his back pocket and took out his wallet. "OK, Luffy I'm leaving you in charge of the money. Don't use it on food, we'll buy some soon."

Nodding his head Luffy grabbed Zoro's small hand and dragged him away. Zoro didn't seem angry by being dragged by the teen, if the smile on his face was to go by.

"Aren't you the cute little foxy daddy?" A woman complemented Sanji from the back.

Sanji spun around hearts forming on his eyes when seeing the beautiful woman with dark black hair. "I like a man who can have fun with his children."

"Oh, them?" Sanji laughed. "No they are…my nephews."

"Oh, sorry. Still men like you are hard to find. I'll see you around."

Sanji blushed. Who knew those little kids could cause this to happen?

Feeling a protective instinct come over him, Sanji decided to check up on the two. The blonde found the two boys waiting in line to get in "Top spin". Reaching the two while keeping his eyes on the ride Sanji just had to ask. 'UM, are you sure you want to get in that? It's kinda high."

"It's not that high Sanji! Right Zoro?"

Zoro didn't say anything as he stared up at the moving ride.

"See Luffy he doesn't want to go on that thing." Zoro's gaze went to Sanji, his mouth turning into a bright smile, "Look curly Brow!" He pointed. "Your coming with us right?!" His eyes going from the ride to Sanji.

Sanji's eyes widen while the younger boy's eyes turned into sparkles. Turning around Luffy paid for three tickets, then turned around and grabbed Sanji's hand to drag him on the ride, Zoro pushing him from behind.

"Wait, wah-Luffy let go, And Zoro stop pushing me!" Before the blonde knew it he was on the ride being forced to sit down by one of the people who worked there.

"No mister you don't understand, I don't want to be on this."

"Did you pay for a ticket?"

"Yeah…"

The man didn't say anything as he buckled Sanji's harness, Sanji's face literally dropped. Sanji sweat, as Zoro practically jumped on his seat next to him, and Luffy screamed "Off to the skies" repeatedly.

Sanji's hand grabbed onto Zoro's and squeezed it when he felt the ride move. Once the ride was in full motion all the blonde could do was scream at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his eyes. He closed his eyes time to time trying to ease the overwhelming fear. He could hear Zoro and Luffy's laughter, and had to wonder how they could like a ride like this. By the time it finished, Sanji felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

"Cook, you're hurting me."

Looking down Sanji noticed through the ride he had held the cat's small hands extremely tight. "AH!" Sanji released instantly. "Sorry Marimo."

The harness detached itself, now allowing passengers to push it open and get off. Sanji pushed his harness off and quickly stood up, Luffy following right behind. Looking at Zoro who was still seated while rubbing his hand, Sanji felt guilty for hurting the cat with his death like grip.

"Come here Marimo." The blonde picked the cat up and balanced him on his hip as he started descending the ride.

"I can walk by myself." Zoro blushed while he cover his face with Sanji's neck when a woman started to cue at Sanji, thinking he was a dad comforting his child after getting on a "scary" ride.

Sanji leaned back on the chair he was seated on, soda in hand. They had gotten on four other rides. After they got some cotton candy and were now waiting for the pizza he ordered. Sanji watched from where he was as Luffy and Zoro danced to the music playing.

Luffy was holding both of Zoro's hands to keep him on his two feet as they jumped around off the rhythm-of the music, but not caring as they laughed and had fun.

The pizza should be here any second now

As if reading his mind, a lady strolled over and placed down three pizzas. One for Sanji and Zoro and the other two for Luffy. The moment the Pizza arrives apparently sniffing it from where he was, Luffy ran over pulling the cat with him and took a seat. Luffy bounced out his seat as he took one pizza and started to eat it.

Zoro leaned closer to the pizza and started sniffing it, his ears perking up when smelling the hot melted cheese and baked dough.

"Like what you smell don't you Marimo?" Sanji smiled down at the cat. Taking a napkin Sanji took a slice and handed it to the cat. "Careful it's hot."

"Ok." Zoro took the offered pizza, once again sniffing it. His eyes turned into stars when he tasted it. "SANJI! It tastes so good! What is this?"

Sanji laughed. "Pizza Marimo." Zoro just kept staring at his pizza. "What's wrong Marimo?"

"If I eat this…then it will finish."

"Eat all you want Marimo, if I have to I'll buy a next one."

Zoro showed his little kitten teeth as he beamed a smile at Sanji's direction. Seeming to finally come into terms with his predicament, Zoro took another bite from his pizza, his lips curving into a cute smile.

Why do I always think the Marimo is cute?

Hope you like!


	7. A Night

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji opened his eyes slowly; he was surprised to see it was still dark outside. He found it odd that he would wake up in the middle of the night, something he doesn't normally do. Hearing music, Sanji was able to conclude it was what awoke him from his slumber.

"Marimo…Luffy." He said under his breath. Kicking the sheets off his feet Sanji stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened, the music could now be heard clearly.

Stepping into the cold hallway and entering the living room, Sanji was able to see Luffy dancing and Zoro sitting crossed legs watching the raven hair boy on the couch laughing.

"That's how you do it Zoro!" Luffy said happily.

Sanji hid behind the wall he was next to, peeking to see what the two were up to so late at night.

The cat stood on unsteady feet before getting his balance. Luffy went to the stereo and played the track he was dancing to so he could dance with Zoro.

The moment the music started Sanji recognized it.

~Oppa Gangnam Style~

Luffy started by stretching both his hands, one over the other, adding a slight jolt to his wrist as Luffy started to hop on each leg in rhythm, Zoro following Luffy's steps.

Sanji watched in silent amusement as the cat practically tripped over his own feet, but the cat's smile told Sanji he was enjoying himself. The Marimo looked adorable; he would even say cute trying to follow Luffy like that. The blonde felt an emotion he has felt before, when Nami and Luffy first started dating-he was jealous.

But jealous of who? Zoro and Luffy? Because Zoro was having fun with Luffy and not him?

Both Luffy and Zoro stopped in surprise when the stereo abruptly stopped playing the song they were dancing to. Before they could register what was going on, the stereo started up…

"Marimo this is easier." Sanji wrapped his arms around himself, and swung his hips when the song started.

~I'm a mother father gentleman~

A bright toothy smile spread across Zoro's face. "Sanji!"

Luffy on the other hand had a small pout forming; clearly annoyed Sanji had taken his kittens attention.

Following Sanji, Zoro also wrapped his hands around himself and started to swing his hips, his tail swishing as he did. Sanji couldn't hold the smile that formed on his lips when he saw Zoro follow him.

Walking with a pout on his lips, Luffy changed the song to the original one he was dancing to.

~Oppa Gangnam Style~

This time it was Sanji who had a pout on his lips when the song changed. Luffy ran to Zoro, spun the cat to face him and started the same dance he was doing before Sanji appeared. Zoro stared in confusion for a second before following Luffy.

Seeing Sanji go to his stereo to change it again, the raven hair teen ran across the living room and tried to grab Sanji's hand to stop him from changing the song again.

"Leave it Sanji!"

The blonde pulled his wrist, surprised when he felt Luffy hold onto his hand, but recovered quickly. "It's my stereo so I can play what I want when I want."

"But I had it first."

"I don't care if you did, its mines and I can do what I want!"

"No, that's not fair! You weren't using it!"

"Well, I want to use it now!"

Zoro's head followed the conversation as it ping-pong from Luffy to Sanji. He could feel his eyes started to droop, as a yawn escaped his lips. He was startled when Luffy jumped on Sanji and started to pull his blonde hair, as Sanji pulled on Luffy's shirt.

"Zoro wants to dance with me! So back off Sanji!"

"No he doesn't, he wants to dance with me."

They both fell on the floor as they rolled, still pulling on each other, in a tangle of limbs.

"He's my friend!"

"No! He's my-"

Sanji stopped; he wasn't sure what relationship they had. Zoro was just living with me. He's like…? A pet? But why don't I see him like that? Is he more to me than that?

"See, he's my best friend, right Zoro?"

The cat raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in agreement.

Sanji frowned, if Luffy and Zoro were best friends. Where did that leave him? Sanji didn't know why he was getting all emotional over something like this. But he still couldn't figure out why he felt so…sad?

Noticing Sanji's sadden face, Zoro's ears went flat on his head and his tail lowered till touching the floor, only for them to perk up when he thought of a way to make Sanji feel better. Going on all fours, the cat reached Sanji's side, the blonde seeming lost in thought. Luffy just stared silently still tangled with Sanji.

Zoro leaned closed to Sanji and gave him a small kiss on the blonde's cheek; bring the blonde's attention back to reality.

A blush formed on Sanji's face, one of his hands going to where Zoro had kissed him. Sanji watched as the cat yawn after standing up and walked away, disappearing into Sanji's room.

Luffy brought Sanji out of his trance when the younger teen at some point untangled from Sanji. He now had a smug grin on his face. A deeper blush washed over Sanji's face.

"Leave me alone Luffy!"

Wiggling his eyebrow, Luffy was about to say something but was interrupted by Sanji himself.

"Say something and I will tell Ace you are over here without permission. Now leave."

Getting the idea Luffy stood up and existed Sanji's apartment, of course not without wiggling his eyebrow one last time by the door.

Sanji still had his hand over the cheek Zoro had lightly kissed. Maybe Zoro really isn't so bad. I can't believe I didn't want him to stay here.

Standing up Sanji went to his room, only to find that it was locked. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Marimo!"

On other other side of the door, laid a sleeping cat with a smile on his lips.

A/N: "Gangnam Style" song by PSY-

Psy Gentleman


	8. Lost

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji was starting to get worried, the Marimo has been on and off with a really bad cold. Law had said it wasn't only the cold that played a factor, but the fact the cat was not properly nourished, weakening his immune system causing the constant cold. Not to mention the grand-line's odd weather. It being winter but it insists on raining instead if snowing.

The blonde leaned over the couch where Zoro was laying down on since the day before. The cat was covered from head to toe, and yet was trembling. Sanji frowned. Zoro had a thin layer of sweat, his face flushed and his skin a shade paler.

Sanji was even more worried because the cat had refused to eat anything the day before and today seemed like it was going to be the same. Law said to get over the counter medicine to relieve the symptoms, and if it got worst to call him.

With that in mind Sanji picked up his coat, and hat. Looking back, Sanji spotted Zoro looking at him from the couch, his ears flat on his head with expecting eyes. Sanji heaved a sigh. "You want to come with, Marimo?"

Zoro's brightened expression was enough for Sanji. Taking the cat's long coat, the blond helped him dress into it, slipped a hat on, and brought the hoodie up as well. "I don't want you to get any worse." The blonde said, taking the napkin from his back pocket and cleaning the snout on Zoro's nose, the cat wrinkling his face in displeasure.

Clearly Zoro was in no condition to go out, but Sanji knew the Marimo wanted some fresh air. Picking Zoro up, as the cat buried his face into the blonde's coat, Sanji made his way to his car.

/

The store was as busy as an ant's farm. Sanji wondered if leaving Zoro in the car would be the best thing. Deciding against it, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's small gloved hand and led him into the store. Sanji weaved his way around the crowed, Zoro right behind him, the blonde knowing better than to release the Marimo's hand.

Finally reaching the medicine isle, Sanji released Zoro's hand. "Marimo, don't go anywhere. Stay still." Nodding, Zoro sat down on the tiled floor next to Sanji's feet, not having the energy to do anything. Seeming pleased with the cat's action the blonde started looking through the shelves. The blonde glanced at the Marimo time to time reassuring himself that he was still there. Sure enough Zoro was sitting there, taking the pill-medicine and shaking them, hearing the noise they made.

Zoro woke with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around, the first thing noticed was Sanji. He wasn't next to him. The second thing, the place seemed to have gotten even more crowded.

Feeling a little too warm ,he pulled both his sleeves up till his elbows before standing up. "Sanji?" Zoro stayed on the isle, going up and down looking for the blonde. "Sanji, where are you?" Wiping the snout with the back of his hand Zoro decided to leave after waiting twenty more minutes. Maybe he could find the car.

The only result Zoro got was getting even more lost. The store had already announced they were closing a few minutes ago. Following the crowd Zoro had ended up outside, even more lost than before.

Fear was starting to settle into Zoro's gut. What if Sanji left me?" His lips involuntary quivered thinking Sanji would do that to him. Feeling the cold bite at his skin, Zoro continued walking, not sure where he was going. Hopefully to Sanji's apartment.

It wasn't till he walked a few miles that he felt light-headed and nauseous. Leaning on the closes wall, he slid down till sitting. He didn't know where he was. Sanji had just left him. Forgotten him. Was he really nothing to the blonde?

He fought to keep his eyelids open, as he hugged himself even tighter when the cold winter air breezed by. Sanji didn't care…

"Marimo!"

Zoro's eyes slowly moved to the source of the voice, his pounding head not allowing him to move much. Zoro's vision was invaded by a scared blonde with worried blue eyes. Zoro flinched away from Sanji's touch.

"Where were you?" Zoro asked his voice sounding hoarse.

"I…" Sanji's mouth searched for words.

Sanji was trying to decide between two medicines when a woman dropped her basket spilling what was inside all over the floor. Being the gentleman he is Sanji went to help. Being grateful, the woman asked the blond to eat dinner with her. Which Sanji blindly accepted, leaving the store hand in hand with the lady.

Zoro stared wide-eyed, hurt clearly written on his face. "You forgot about me?"

"Marimo, you have to understand. She needed me."

Zoro huffed, a pout following.

He was surprised himself when he batted Sanji's hand away from him. "Just go back to that woman…and leave me alone."

"Marimo, I'm sorry…"

"Stop calling me that." Sanji flinched back a little.

"You never had a problem with it before."

Zoro shook his head, not looking at Sanji. His fingers and toes were numb, and his face was burning, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold biting on his face or the fever. "I…I just thought you cared about me."

Shifting to be fully in front of Zoro, Sanji pulled the hoodie down and took off the hat, revealing the cat's ears that were down.

"I want you to listen well when I say this." Zoro gazed at the blonde. Sanji's placed both his cold hands on Zoro's cheeks, making sure to keep the cat's eyes on him. "I'm sorry for what I did. And if you let me…I'll take care of you. I'll try to stop being the selfish person I am. Because Zoro…I really love you. Marimo, I want you to stay living with me." Sanji placed a small kiss on Zoro's forehead.

Zoro's face became a few shades redder. Taking the surprised Marimo in hand the blonde went to his car and placed Zoro inside. Zoro stopped the car door with his hand as Sanji was about to close it.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Sanji just smiled. "Just rest Zoro. You're fever is pretty high." Sanji's voice sounding distant to Zoro's ears and the image of Sanji starting to change into darkness.

The last thing he saw was a déjà vu of the blonde picking him up, the blonde's golden hair and worried blue eyes.

/

Zoro opened his eye a throbbing pain behind them. His body felt heavy and sweaty but not as bad as the day of the shopping. Sitting up slowly Zoro could smell the scent of fish.  
"Cook?"

"Morning." Sanji appeared from the other side of the counter. Making his way to the living room Sanji sat down, a cup of tea on his hands. "How you feeling?"

"A little-" Zoro stopped to clear his sore throat. "A little light-headed. But better."

Sanji frowned, his eyes going to the tea on his hands. "Zoro, you've been out for almost two days, your fever escalated to the point I had to call Law. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't get lost."

Zoro opened his mouth to protest that it was the blonde's fault but the cook kept talking. "I told you to stay put, the next minute you are gone. Then I find you outside…" Sanji clinched his teeth, remembering the cat in the cold all alone.

Zoro stared confusedly at Sanji. "But it was you who moved."

The blonde shook his head in disappointment. "I don't have to be right next to you. I just moved slightly down the hall, where you could have seen me."

The cat's ear twitched.

"Anyways, I made some soup with some fish. The fever had made you a little delusional. I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me. The cold must have made it worst." Standing up Sanji glanced down at Zoro. "In your confused state you kept repeating, Don't leave me." Sanji glanced to the side. "I will never do that, I care about you too much."

Zoro's eyes widen. Tears started to form on the cat's eyes, his hands holding onto his comforter dropped over him as his body starting to trembled.

"Don't cry Marimo, you'll only spoil your appetite." Sanji said with a small smile.

Was the kiss a dream created by my own fever? Zoro rubbed his forehead, his gaze going to the blonde in the kitchen. What did that mean...?

I love you... Zoro remembered Sanji saying to him.

Do I want Sanji to love me?

Thanks to Braindeadmaggot for the idea :)


	9. Pizza

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji entered his apartment, humming a tune. He was happy today. He was able to work, Zeff had to go out, so he was in charge of the Baratie for once, and a young lady asked him on a date. Feeling generous Sanji stopped by Pizza Hut and got the cat something to eat. He remembered how much Zoro loved the pizza at the festival, though he did wonder how the Marimo could like greasy food better than his healthy one.

The blonde didn't even have to call. Zoro ran around the corner that separates his dining room and living room, and was in front of Sanji, practically jumping on his toes.

"Hey there Marimo."

"What-cha got there Sanji? eh-Sanji?" Zoro leaned closer, taking in the smell of the hot pizza. Laughing Sanji pushed Zoro's face away with his hand.

"Hi, to you too." Placing the pizza down, the blonde opened it, revealing a cheesy pepperoni pizza. The smell practically melted the cat. Sanji swatted Zoro's hand away. "I want you to say something first you mannerless Marimo."

Zoro was pouting while nursing his hand, before looking at Sanji with a questioned gaze.

"Just say- thank you."

A smile formed on the cats face. Zoro leaned close to Sanji, wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed his head on Sanji's chest.

Sanji jumped in mild surprise, Zoro's hair and ears tickling his nose as he looked down at the cat. He couldn't think on it too much as Zoro released his hold and went for his pizza. The blonde stood up from his chair while slipping off his jacket.

"Marimo?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, sauce and cheese decorating his mouth. "Hmmm?" Zoro hummed.

Shaking his head Sanji laughed. "Nothing. Just leave some for tomorrow; I don't want you to get another stomach ache." With that said Sanji went to his room.

In all truth Sanji couldn't get his mind off what Zoro did. So deciding to answer his question Sanji looked it up. He sat down on his bed and had his laptop on.

Sanji typed in what the cat had down to him. Thinking maybe it was something cats do. Looking over the links the blonde clicked on one.

Sanji learn it was called head bunting, a way for cats to say your mines.

Sanji's face turned several shades deeper. "The Marimo was claiming me…" Sanji didn't know why it was making him blush. Sanji also read its for cats to show they felt safe to whatever they rubbed against. The blonde found that amusing. The Marimo considered me safe.

Feeling even happier than going on the date with the women, Sanji closed his laptop and lay down. A light blush still on his face, this time a small smile on his lips.


	10. Nightmare

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

It's so dark…what is that noise?

"GET IT OUT OF ME!"

The first thing I see is red…blood? It smells like it. And it's all over me…

"IT HURTS! IT'S TEARING ME APART!"

Zoro jolted awake, his hair wet with sweat. His ears were flat on his head; the memory of the woman's pained screams still lingering in his mind. The only sound his ears could pick up was the sound of his own ragged breathing. He threw off the covers, his hands shaking.

Standing on his two feet Zoro silently went to Sanji's room. He opened the door, and peaked inside. The blonde was on his bed, back facing the door, his breathing deep as he slept.

Zoro entered Sanji's room and rounded the bed. Hesitating at first Zoro shook Sanji's shoulder. "Sanji?"

Blinking a few times, Sanji saw his door open and something shaking him awake. Glancing over his shoulder Sanji saw the cat with a crestfallen face, ears flat on his head, and slightly shaken.

"What is it Marimo?" Sanji asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep the rest of the night with you?"

Sanji frown before turning over to face Zoro and raising his blanket for Zoro to lie down. Taking the silent invitation Zoro laid down, cuddling close to Sanji's warm chest. Zoro felt Sanji's chest vibrate when he asked his question.

"You want to talk about it?"

Zoro cuddled closer to Sanji. "There was blood, a lot of it." Sanji shifted a little, trying to get comfortable as he listened to Zoro's dream. "I was covered in it."

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows, not sure where Zoro could have dreamed that.

"There was this woman…screaming in agony. She kept saying - take it out of me. It felt so real." Zoro trembled. "I felt like I was the one hurting her."

Sanji realized the Marimo's dream might have been a flashback of the day he was born. The day he killed his own mother.

Zoro glanced at Sanji when he felt the blonde become rigid. "Cook?" Zoro sat up, looking down at Sanji, as he realized. "You know something?!" The blonde sat up as well, while shaking his head. Zoro bit his bottom lip-"Why won't you tell me?"

Sanji shook his head again. How can I tell him he killed his own mother, tore her from the inside. The pain she must have felt.

The cat kept his gaze on Sanji, his body trembling slightly, as his nails dug into the mattress underneath him. "Sanji?"

"Marimo…-Zoro…" Zoro's eyes widen slightly when he heard Sanji use his name. "Some thing's are better not known."

"But-"

Swiftly Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and brought him into a hug. "Just don't…not now." With the cat still in his arms Sanji laid down, Zoro now lying next to him.

Zoro's eyes kept searching for an answer in Sanji's blue ones. "Marimo…the woman you heard in your dreams was your mother." Sanji watched as the cats green eyes widen. "Please don't force me to tell you."

Zoro nodded slowly as he pressed his small frame closer to the blonde, as Sanji wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry Zoro, whenever you have one of those dreams you can come to me." Sanji felt as Zoro nodded slowly. "I've got you…"

A/N: It came out sadder than I wanted it to. Still hoped you like it

Inspired by: byungwha-chan


	11. Sharing A Couch

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Sanji quickly changed the tab on his computer screen when Zoro walked into the living room, towel around his neck indicating he had just taken a shower. Zoro yawned as he made his way towards the cook sitting on the couch.

"Move, I'm going to sleep."

With a twitching eyebrow Sanji scowled at the cat. "I'm sitting here first. Wait until I finish."

"Cook, move. I want to sleep."

"Too bad I'm doing something. You sleep the entire day. Staying awake a few more minutes won't kill you."

Zoro huffed in irritation, his long tail twitching as it laid low to the ground, still wet. Throwing the wet towel onto the floor, Zoro made his way to the couch where the blonde refused to get up from. Almost like a snake, Zoro squeezed himself in between the blonde's legs and laptop.

Before the blonde knew it Zoro was seated on his lap. His soft green head leaning on his chest, along with the rest of his body.

The blonde felt his cheeks go red, not knowing at the moment why,but having Zoro on him was making butterflies in his stomach. Which only made the blonde feel good. Sanji was startled back to reality by Zoro's voice.

"What-cha doing?"

"Work Marimo. Get off me." Sanji said the last part with no real intend. The room was cold, and having Zoro on him was like having his own personal heater. Still not knowing why Sanji liked having Zoro on him. Even if it was freezing cold or hot, he just wanted Zoro to be with him. Sanji eyes went back to the screen, when he heard a strange "click-tapping" sound.

"Marimo, don't poke or scratch my screen now. Then, I will really hurt you."

Zoro threw his body back, making Sanji wince in slight pain. "You little monster." Sanji breath out in a threatening huff.

"You won't tell me what you were doing."

"I was looking up some stuff."

Trying to distract Zoro, Sanji started to bounce him up and down on his lap. Zoro's first reaction was to hold on to the blonde's leg, but after a while, a toothy grin started to take his lips. Sanji smiled at the cats delight. Zoro was a pretty simple cat. Though, making him happy and smile could be a little hard, but it was worth it at the end. He looked so much younger and carefree when he did.

Quickly, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's chest; when the cat dangerously tipped over to fall onto the floor, haven dozen off. With a sigh Sanji leaned the cat into his chest. After he closed his laptop deciding he could look at the cooking show tomorrow, since it was pretty late, Sanji decided to let Zoro sleep.

Sanji was about to place Zoro onto the couch and leave to his room, but Zoro had shifted in his sleep and was now clutching Sanji shirt. A low murmur around the lines, "Stay please." Escaping his parted lips.

With a sigh now escaping his lips, Sanji silently placed his laptop on the floor, and shifted as carefully as possible so he wouldn't wake his sleeping Marimo. Zoro was now on Sanji, his feet brushing against Sanji's long legs.

Though the cat's body was warm, his feet were chilly. Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine, pulling the comforter that was draped over the couch Sanji covered them both.

"Good night Sanji."

"Good night Marimo." Sanji whispered back as he placed a small kiss on Zoro's head.

Thank you for reading :)


	12. Happy Birthday

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

A birthday Fic for little Marimo-kun. OOC warning *special chapter *

Sanji briskly entered his apartment, closing the door with the back of his foot as both his hands were full of things he bought. Placing the items on the counter the blonde chef started with his little surprise.

It didn't take long until he was finished. He was placing the last details before he took his creation and moved it to the table. "Ok, now for the last touch." Sanji whispered to himself, watching his home made cake. It wasn't big, considering it was only him and the Marimo, it was round and green. All he needed was the birthday candles.

Slowly, as to not smudge the green icing, Sanji placed eight candles. He wasn't sure what age the Marimo was, since Law never gave him an accurate age, and he doubts the cat would even care for the right amount of candles, especially once he sees the cake.

Sanji, with a smile now on his face, skipped to his room where Zoro was, the cat for some reason always taking his bed once he was not home. Opening the door slowly Sanji peeked in, a smile still on his face when he saw Zoro sitting on his bed, his little Marimo head watching the television. It was cute how the cat would only watch cartoons and finds it amusing as hell.

As if sensing the chef's presences Zoro glanced back, his eyes landing on Sanji before he waved and returned his attention to the TV. Seeing Zoro was not planning to come to him, Sanji stepped into his room.

"Hey, Marimo."

Zoro acknowledged him with a nod of his head, but otherwise nothing else. Rolling his eyes Sanji stepped closer to Zoro, looking over the cat as the small Marimo's eyes never left the screen. Sanji reached for the remote which was loosely in Zoro's grip, and before the green cat could react, he took it and turned off the TV.

"Cook?" This time Zoro's attention was on the blonde, a frown on his lips. He tried to do a reach for the small device, but Sanji was faster as he brought the remote up and used his other hand and placed it on his face, effectively preventing him from getting the remote because his arm reach was shorter than Sanji's.

"Come to the kitchen I have something for you." Sanji smiled, because that seemed to subside the cat's anger, as Zoro was now shuffling out of his bed so he can follow Sanji. Once they reached the dining room, Sanji was able to see the cat's face light up. He didn't know if it was the flames reflecting on Zoro's face or that he was genuinely amused by what he was seeing.

"Sit down." Sanji ordered as he went to his kitchen so he could pick up the knife, plates and napkins. He also bought ice cream, but he decided to leave that for later, he didn't want it to melt.

All Sanji heard was a yelp before he looked over his shoulder, only to see the cat run running from the table. "Marimo?" Sanji moved quickly from the kitchen, his eye going from where Zoro ran off too, to the cake, which now that he looked at it closer, two of the candles were turned off. Face palming, Sanji gritted his teeth. "Shit, I didn't tell him not to touch the candles or he might get burned."

"Marimo!" Sanji walked to where he saw Zoro run off too, which was either his room or the bathroom. After looking in his room, Sanji was able to conclude he was in the bathroom, and to make matters worse, he seemed to have locked himself in because when Sanji tried to open the door he couldn't.

"Marimo?"

"…"

"I know you're in there. Look, I'm sorry for not telling you that you can get hurt with the candles. Can you please open the door?"

"…"

Sanji sighed as he sat down and let his head drop against the door with an audible 'thunk'. Zoro was on the other side of the door, his head also leaning on the door as he nursed his burnt hand.

After a few minutes Sanji stood up. "Marimo I'll be in the kitchen." Pretending he was leaving Sanji walked in place, making his steps lighter as if he were getting farther from the door, until he stopped walking.

"I'm gone." Sanji whispered. A smile forming on his lips when he finally heard the small cat's voice on the other side of the door.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Slowly the door opened, Zoro's small head appearing on the other side. Sanji held the door open when he noticed the Marimo's surprised face and attempt to re-close the door.

Seeing that he couldn't close the door, the cat stepped back, hiding both his hands behind his back as the blonde finally opened the door fully so he could step in. Kneeling on one knee so he could be his height, Sanji without a word outstretched his hand.

Zoro looked away before placing his his burnt hand on Sanji's pale hand, a small blush forming over his tan cheeks. Sanji sighed in relief when he saw the skin was red, nothing but a small burn. Zoro's voice caught his attention.

"Why did you put that on the food?"

"It's a birthday cake. You're supposed to blow out the candles. It was to be fun… I'm sorry Marimo for hurting you."

Sanji kissed Zoro's hand, looking a lot like a prince charming, a smile coming to his lips when he noticed his action and the cat's blushing face. "Feel better." The cook giggled when he saw Zoro nod. Still holding his hand Sanji led the cat back.

By then the candles were almost out, its contents melting on the cake. Sanji didn't know if to just forget the idea since it went downhill. Deciding to at least explain to the cat why he placed fire sticks on the cake, Sanji sat down with another sigh. Zoro takes a seat next to him, but far from the cake.

"There birthday candles. Before you blow them out, you're to make a wish." Sanji glance down at Zoro, his blue eyes with an orange hue because of the flames. The room had a reddish glow, also playing on Zoro's tan skin.

"A wish?" Seeing Sanji nod, Zoro shuffled in his chair till he was on his knees, his body leaning towards the cake. Sanji watched as the cat thought over his wish as he bit his lower lip.

"I wish…" Zoro glanced back at Sanji, a toothy grin on his face. "I wish to be with Sanji, and if that happens I wish to be with Sanji forever."


	13. Play

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Beta Reader: BrainDeadMaggot

Lots of thanks XD

Sanji took the day off. He was tired by the end of the week and decided to stay in his apartment, watch some movies, eat popcorn and maybe drink some wine while he was at it

The blonde chef has his feet on the middle table, black socks covering his feet, as he wiggles his toes now and then.

He remembers all too clearly when Zoro and he saw the movie Jeepers Creepers, and Luffy came over stumbling through the door scaring the poor Marimo. Sanji wasn't scared, though. You know what they say about cats and courage; 'scaredy cat'. Thinking of Zoro, Sanji's eyes move from the movie they are watching and lands on Zoro.

Zoro and he are sharing the couch. Since Zoro is smaller, he is laying on the outer part of the couch, while Sanji laid behind him, head propped up on the armrest. The Marimo's eyes are glued to the TV, his eyes dancing as they take in the movie's bright colors and moving images.

The cat has been behaving recently, and Sanji couldn't be happier. When he returns from work the house looks relatively the same way he left it. It makes Sanji wonder what the cat does while he is away working.

Shuffling slightly, Sanji moves his body a little, allowing Zoro to have more room now that his back is pressed against the backrest of the couch. Sanji watches as Zoro takes the offered space as he stretches out flat on his back, but his eyes still on the television. His tail was now draped over one of Sanji's long legs. Not having anywhere else to place his hand, Sanji wraps it around Zoro's frame. Zoro reacts to his touch by moving closer to Sanji, almost in a cuddling gesture.

Curiosity takes over Sanji again as the blonde bites his bottom lip and looks at the cat lying next to him. Gently, Sanji moves his hand towards Zoro's tummy, and soft hands gently glide across Zoro's tan cat's first reaction is a startled jump, his ears going flat on his head, and his eyes snapping to the person lying behind him. Sanji moves his hand away from Zoro's midsection, until Zoro's analyzing eyes return to the screen. Zoro seems to shrug off what Sanji did.

Testing his luck again, Sanji places his hand once again on Zoro's stomach, his lips tucked under his teeth as he pets the boy. This time, Zoro isn't reacting like he did the first time, but rather continues to watch the television as if Sanji is not rubbing his belly. Sanji watches and feels as Zoro's body presses closer to his, as if seeking for more contact. But then suddenly, too fast for Sanji to react, Zoro springs upwards and quickly snatches the blonde's pale hand in between his teeth.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelps as he pulls his hand from the cat's mouth, pushing him to the floor when he sits up quickly. Sanji's blue eyes go to his hand. There are small teeth marks on the side of his hand, and a little tear shape of blood emerging from the open wound. The blonde's angry eyes then move to Zoro, a frown on his lips as he tries to understand why Zoro suddenly bit him like he just did. It didn't make sense.

The Marimo looked like he liked it.

Zoro is kneeling on the floor, his green eyes on Sanji. He frowns before he goes on all four and leaves the living room and disappears into Sanji's room.

"Marimo! Get back here!" Sanji demands as he stands up and runs after the cat. He is furious with Zoro for biting his precious hand. When he reaches the door, to add to Sanji's anger, the bedroom door is clicked locked right when he reaches it. "You better stay in there! Don't let me see you, or I'll kick your ass!" Sanji screams in a fit of rage

He takes care of his hands because he is a cook. He will not allow this cat to destroy them for whatever personal cat mood swing he was passing through. Huffing in defeat Sanji retreats to the bathroom so he can treat his open wound. He didn't want to get an infection, or for there to be a scar.

/

The weekend passes and Sanji has little to no interaction with the cat. He is still highly upset with the green hair feline. Sanji leaves that morning for work, but before he leaves, he looks over his shoulder only to see the cat peeking at him from behind the wall. Shaking his head Sanji shuts the door behind him.

He never asked the cat why he did what he did; Zoro never apologized either. Though he can tell Zoro felt guilty of what he did. Each time he sees Sanji, his ears lowers, his tail drops to the floor and he can't keep eye contact with him.

It is late afternoon when Sanji returns home. Taking off his shoes Sanji first heads to the kitchen to get some water. After filling his glass, Sanji heads to the bathroom so he can take a long shower. When Sanji enters the bathroom, the blonde's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

The bathroom floor is covered with toilet paper, some shredded, and in the middle of the mess is Zoro, on his back covered with the paper as he rolls around in it.

"Marimo." Sanji growls under his breath when he notices he will have to be the one to clean the mess and would need to buy more toilet paper.

Zoro, who had by now rolled onto his belly, straightens when he hears the blonde's voice. He sits and turns to look at Sanji. Zoro smiles at Sanji, happy to see Sanji is home again.

Sanji's anger falters slightly when he sees Zoro with toilet paper over his head, covering half his face and a small smile. He wants to call the cat cute, but Sanji knew better than to let the cat off so easily.

"Marimo, what have you done. Look at the mess I will have to pick up! Not only that, you wasted good paper that now I have to go to the store and buy more! Money doesn't grow on trees!" He says in an irritated voice as he steps into the bathroom. He only stops when Zoro ducks lower to the floor and actually hisses at him.

He's so surprised by Zoro's action that he stops walking. The moment Sanji stops, Zoro goes on all four and runs pass Sanji.

"Oi, come back here!" Sanji orders, but does not attempt to follow the cat as he stops by the door frame. Sighing, Sanji turns around and enters the bathroom once again to pick up the mess instead of taking his long shower.

Finally finished, Sanji takes the bag of shredded paper and places it by the door. He was able to save some of it, the ones that were not shredded. Feeling very tired, Sanji decides he will take a shower in the morning. Sanji looks at the couch, the one Zoro sleeps in, but does not see him.

"Good night Marimo, wherever you are." He says under his breath. Shrugging his shoulders the blonde heads to his room, turns on the light so he can change into his pajamas and finally lies down.

Sleep quickly takes over Sanji and it's about an hour later that Sanji bolts up when he feels something by his feet. Whatever it was, it felt sharp. Not a horrible, painful sensation, but it still hurt. Sanji's blue eyes go to the foot of his bed, and by the moonlight radiating through the window, Sanji already knew who it was.

The green hair - which looked teal under the moonlight- long tail, and fluffy ears, Sanji already knew who it was. Who else could it have been?

Grabbing the sheet, Sanji yanks it so he can fully see the cat. "Oi! Stop clawing at my feet! Scat."

He sees when Zoro ducks under, disappearing behind the bed. It's too dark, the moonlight not being bright enough to illuminate the whole room to see if Zoro left the room, but Sanji hopes he did as he lies back down again.

"Can't he see I'm tired and not up for his weird cat things?" He grumbles under his breath as he pulls the sheets over his cold body.

/

To Sanji's joy he was not awakened again throughout the night. If anything he had a great night's sleep and now feels refreshed. Stretching his limbs, the blonde chef shuffles out of bed, cracking his neck as he does so.

"What a pleasant morning." He says to himself.

In a matter of seconds, that's all it took for Sanji to take three steps, the blonde finds himself yelping again as he feels something (which Sanji's brain already registered what - or rather who -) grab his ankle and bite on it. Sanji jumps on one leg as he tries to shake the clinging Marimo off his ankle.

"Ragh! Zoro!" Angrily, Sanji turns around and surely enough, there was Zoro; his small hands around Sanji's leg and his fangs dug into Sanji's skin just above his ankle. "Let go of me now!" He says while yanking his foot away from Zoro. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?! I-" Zoro shouts back, his ears going flat on his head, his tail fluffed and his eyes in slits.

"I don't want to hear it, Marimo." Sanji interrupts. "I want you to stop this nonsense. Get the hell out of my room before I kick your little ass out!"

Zoro looks at him angrily, his tail twitching. For a second Sanji thinks Zoro would not do as he commanded, but eventually the cat shakes his head while he walks out of Sanji's room. Also shaking his head, Sanji walks towards the bathroom.

He realizes he needs to talk to Zoro so he can know the root of why Zoro was acting this way. Maybe after work, he concludes. He's still feeling angry at the cat for waking him the night before and now biting his poor ankle. Not to mention what happened the week before and to his poor hand.

/

Sanji returns to his apartment shortly after eleven that night. Since he left, he had plenty of time to relax himself and think. When Sanji takes off his shoes his eyes are on the couch where he can see Zoro sitting on it silently. He wonders if Zoro stayed there the entire day.

Bet he messed something else up that I would have to clean again. He thinks as he moves the bag he has in his hand behind his back. Maybe this can help, but first…

Without saying a word Sanji walks towards Zoro, only stopping when he is standing next to him. "Oi." Sanji says, as he catches the cat's attention. Zoro's green eyes move towards Sanji.

"What?" Zoro snaps. "Just go to your room. That's where you want to go."

Instead of getting mad Sanji smiles. He thought that was the case. Moving the hand he has behind his back, Sanji puts his hand in the bag he brought with him, a smile on his face when Zoro's green eyes goes towards him, then the bag. Clearly Zoro was curious in what Sanji had in the bag.

Taking out his hand Sanji takes out a small blue stick, with a small yellow feather attach to it. "You just wanted to play with me."

When he says this, Sanji watches as Zoro looks away, his ears once again going flat on his head. He knew by the cat's reaction he was right. All the cat wanted was to play. After all Zoro was a kitten. Being alone in the house must get boring after a while. When he gets home, it's no wonder Zoro has either found a way to entertain himself, or uses his poor feet as victims.

"I don't want to play with you." Zoro responds, a pout on his lips. He turns his head away from Sanji and crosses his arms.

With a smile still on his face Sanji moves from beside Zoro to in front of him and crouches down. "You sure~, Marimo? I'm up for a little game~." Sanji says as he moves the feather around on the floor, his voice sounding playful.

The smile on Sanji's face grows when he sees Zoro's foot start to bounce, his ears perk up and his tail twitches like a snake would. The cat's green eyes glance to his side every other second. Zoro is clearly trying to stop himself from jumping on the moving feather. Sanji can see Zoro try to control his body from attacking the feather, but from the looks of it, he was failing horribly.

"Come on Marimo. You know you want t-" Before Sanji can finish what he is saying, Zoro is on all fours on the couch, green orbs locked on the feather as he lowers himself on the couch, closely followed by a butt wiggle. Zoro is ready to pounce.

Sanji continues to trace the feather in an "S" like motion along the floor, watching the cat's eyes move with it. Sanji knew Zoro was about to pounce when he lowers himself even more and his back feet adds pressure on the couch as he finally "attacks"

Zoro lunches off the couch, ready to catch the moving feather. But Sanji, who was expecting it, moves it away quick enough. Landing on the floor Zoro follows the feather, his eyes locked on it, his small hands trying to grab it.

Without thinking it, Sanji brings the feather over his head, and it's only at the last second that Sanji notices what a bad idea that is. Zoro still chasing the feather, eyes lock on his target, runs right into Sanji's chest.

"Ouf." Sanji breathes out when Zoro collides with him. At first Zoro stays there, head on Sanji chest, and his body on Sanji's stomach. But then he tries to retreat from Sanji, but the blonde grabs Zoro's small shoulder with both his hands. "Cook, I didn't mea-

"It's ok Marimo. I'm not mad at you." The cook says softly as he rubs his fingers between the cat's ears.

That seems to do the trick as Zoro stops moving and looks at the blonde in the eyes. Sanji can't help but feel captivated by Zoro strong and animalistic gaze. Before Sanji knows it, his face is turning red. Zoro is so close to him. He can't remember having Zoro this close.

"Cook." Zoro breathes out as a whisper, his face just as red as Sanji's. Shaking his head Zoro pulls away from Sanji's hold, falling back on his ass off of Sanji. "Sorry cook, I didn't see you."

"It's ok, Marimo." Sanji response. "It was my fault."

What was that just now? Did I want to kiss Zoro? I thought my heart only beats for Nami-san. Sanji's eyes go to Zoro, who is looking away from him, his face red. "Am I wrong?"


	14. Mouse

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Beta Reader: BrainDeadMaggot ;3

Sanji can't believe he has to think of ways to get Zoro away from his television so he can at least have an hour to himself. He only has one television - as the TV in his room broke because Zoro found it necessary to pounce at the tv when a pizza hut commercial was on- and it's in the living room, where Zoro spends the whole day in front of.

An idea finally comes to Sanji, glancing at Zoro, who is of course in front of the TV, Sanji runs to his room and looks for his tablet. His plan might actually work, he just needs something that will catch Zoro's interest, even if just for a half an hour. Sanji starts his plan.

"Marimo~" Sanji calls as he steps from behind his bedroom wall. Zoro looks over his shoulder, shakes his head and continues watching TV, ignoring the blonde. With an annoyed face, Sanji walks towards Zoro. "I got something for you." That catches the cat's attention.

"What do you have for me?" Zoro asks with a bright toothy smile, his tiny fangs visible when he turns to look at Sanji.

Sanji brings the tablet he's been hiding behind his back and shows it to Zoro. "This."

Zoro looks at Sanji questionably before stepping off the couch, one foot at a time, and rounds it so he can get a better look-his ears and tail low, and his nose twitching in curiosity.

Sanji sits on the floor, tapping the floor next to him, indicating for Zoro to sit as well. Zoro does just that, dropping onto the floor on his butt, and instantly leaning over Sanji's thigh, using his hands as support, so he can see what Sanji is doing.

Zoro's green eyes widen with amazement and shock when he sees something small move across the screen. He reels back, "What's that?!"

Placing the tablet on the floor, Sanji smiles when he looks at the screen and sees the app he downloaded just for Zoro - a mouse that when tapped moves from one side of the screen to the next.

"Try it." Sanji says encouragingly. Zoro's ears lower, as he sniffs the item in front of him first before tapping the small mouse on the screen. The moment the small mouse moves, Zoro pulls his hand away, and looks at Sanji with wide eyes, he quickly stands up when he sees the mouse head his direction from in the tablet.

Seeing the small mouse disappear, Zoro's mouth drops. He picks up the tablet and looks under it, searching for the mouse that vanished.

Zoro looks at Sanji. "Where did it go?"

Taking the tablet from his hands, Sanji places it on the floor again. "He is stuck in here. But you can catch him if you try." As he talks, the small mouse appears on the screen again, catching Zoro's attention instantly. Zoro paws at it, slowly, and gradually getting more into it as he feels more at ease with the tablet.

"I'll leave you with that." Sanji says with a smile, standing up and heading to the free television. Zoro doesn't even glance at Sanji as he continues to 'play' with the mystery mouse.

Sitting on the couch, which reminds him that he needs a new one - the cat used it as a scratching post, he pulls up his feet and changes the channel.

...

A few hours later Sanji wakes, he didn't notice he fell asleep, the first thing he noticed is the television is still on. Taking the remote he turns it off before looking over his shoulder and sees that Zoro is still on the floor, playing the mouse game on the tablet.

When he goes to Zoro, he can see his battery is at 10 percent, and the Marimo is still playing, but he can see Zoro is falling asleep but is still determined to catch the moving mouse.

"Marimo, it's late. You should go to bed." Sanji suggest, slipping the tablet from under Zoro's small paws.

"But!" Zoro tries to protest, but Sanji shakes his head, while turning it off. At least now he knows something that will distract Zoro. Zoro frowns, glances at the tablet under Sanji's arm longingly, before he reaches his hands towards the blonde, wanting to be picked up.

Sighing, Sanji lowers and picks up the cat. "Don't get use to it." He says under his breath, but loud enough for Zoro to hear. The cat cuddles into Sanji's shoulder, eyes close. Sanji turns and heads to the couch, a small smile on his face.

Dropping Zoro on the couch, Sanji passes his finger through his green hair. "Night Marimo." Sanji says with a small smile. Zoro smiles back, making Sanji's heart melt. The cat lays down and covers himself like a cocoon under the blanket.

For a second, he almost invited Zoro to come and sleep with him in his bed.

This cat was really growing on me, Sanji thinks. Stepping away, Sanji turns off the light and enters his room. He drops on his bed on his back, and kisses his tablet.

"Life saver."


	15. One Way To Torture

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Beta Reader: BrainDeadMaggot ;3 Thank You!

"You're going in, whether you like it or not!"

"I told you already, I took a shower!"

Sanji finds himself pulling the green cat into the bathroom, the Marimo holding tightly to the door hinges as he tries his best to not let go so he won't have to take a bath. He's tried to kick the blonde, but unlike Sanji he's horrible at using his feet, and keeps missing, or his kicks are not hard enough to make the blonde release his hold on his legs and waist.

"Marimo, you and I both know that is a lie!" Sanji screams at Zoro, yanking in every syllabus, but Zoro's hold is reluctant. "You just enter the bathroom, change your clothes and call that taking a shower! Not on my watch!" Sanji finally yanks the small kitten, his nails scratching the door frame causing Sanji to frown in annoyance. First it was his floor, his couch and now his door, are all clawed up. By the end of the year, his house will look like Zoro's stripe tail.

"You aren't in the bathroom with me-" Zoro starts to yell back, flailing his legs and arms as he tries to get free from Sanji's hold, but the blonde has thrown him over his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs effectively pinning them. "-When I'm taking a shower!" The only weapon Zoro has left is his hand and claws, but he knows better than to rip Sanji's shirt.

With his other hand, Sanji pulls Zoro's striped green long tail, making Zoro try to kick again. "Your tail, hair and ears are dry!" He feels when Zoro stops moving, and pushes his body up with his hands, using Sanji back, clearly realizing his mistake. "You want to tell me now that you took a shower?" His voice with a hint of amusement.

Having prepared the water beforehand, Sanji sits a frowning Zoro on the edge of the bath tub. "Don't give me that face." Sanji says with a smile while he grabs the end of Zoro's shirt and starts to pull it over his head.

"Cook… please?" Zoro tries again, making his green eyes huge, but the blonde shaking his head-saying no, has Zoro frowning again.

Sanji flicks his hand, "Come on, Marimo. The water is only gonna get cold." he warns. With grumbles, Zoro finishes undressing and gets into the bath, the frown on his lips ever deeper.

The blonde cook sits by the edge of the bathtub, legs in water, and pants rolled up showing his hairy legs. Sanji muses that last time he did this, it was the first day Zoro came to live with him. He thought Zoro had started bathing, even if he had to send him and would even argue-he wonders when Zoro started avoiding his baths.

With lots of scrubbing, and cleaning, Sanji is finally finished. Turning over, Zoro is still in the tub, kneeling, as Sanji grabs a towel and rubs his hair dry. Sanji smiles when he removes the towel and Zoro's green hair and ears have static-now looking like a puff Marimo with big fluffy ears.

"Can I get out now?" Zoro asks, with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." Sanji answers, taking Zoro's head with both his hands and sniffing his clean hair-taking pleasure in his handy work, but the scent that greets him is not what he expects, and having taken a good whiff has the blonde falling on his back and pinching his nose with a face of disgust.

"You just took a shower!" Sanji screams while pointing an accusing finger. When he sees Zoro look at him as if he were crazy, shrugging and is about to get out of the tub, the blonde orders him to freeze, which he does.

"What, cook?" Zoro is really starting to think the cook has gone mad.

"You stink!" Sanji sounding indignant. The cat smells like feet! No, worse than that, feet dipped in onion that was left over a week out of the fridge. Zoro shrugs, as if it didn't matter, but Sanji was not gonna let Zoro out of that tub until he is clean, and darn smells like it too.

He goes on his knees, and moves towards Zoro, grabs his shoulders and sits him again. "NO! Let me out." Zoro protest, pushing Sanji's hand away, but Sanji reprimands him by pulling his non pierced ear.

...

"Ok." Sanji says, wiping his forehead with his forearm after a few minutes of washing. Zoro is trembling, having been in the water long. Grabbing his head again, Sanji smells, only for him to turn his face again because of the smell. Seeing Sanji's reaction, Zoro's soaking ears lower, knowing another shower was going to take place. "I'm sorry, Marimo." Sanji says, genuinely apologizing.

Zoro frowns, his ears low on his head. Turning around again, Zoro sits through torture, knowing he can't get away. Sanji's hands are now working quickly, the blonde scrubbing with his fingers Zoro's scalp rather roughly.

"If this doesn't work…" Sanji grumbles under his breath. Sanji can see Zoro has goosebumps on his tan wet skin, he is not sure when they appeared, but Zoro is cold. "Even if you smell like feet Marimo, you can come out when I finish." Zoro's ears perk up when he says this.

When he finally finishes, Sanji this time, slowly smells, only to frown when the smell is still there, not as strong, but there. Maybe…? Taking Zoro's green towel he hands it to Zoro, the cat taking it quickly and hugging it close to his body, feeling its warmth.

The green hair cat watches as Sanji looks for something in the cabinet-he takes out a white small stick. The blonde turns to him, and Zoro's ears lower. "What's that?"

"What's this, you ask. It's to clean your ear." Seeing Zoro's eyes widen, Sanji speaks up quickly. "It doesn't hurt as long as I do it." Sanji wraps the towel around Zoro's small body and picks him up with one hand by wrapping his arm under Zoro's butt. He sits on the close toilet lid, and sits the cold cat on his lap, leaning him back so he's resting on his forearm. "It won't hurt." Sanji reassure when he sees the cat's ears lower.

"Sanji..."

He gently pinches Zoro's ear, pulls it up and starts to clean them one at a time. Sanji frowns because Zoro's ears are not dirty - the cotton balls comes out clean, but he still takes his time.

Shifting Zoro, Sanji can't help notice how dead weight Zoro feels. "You fell asleep." He says with a small chuckle. The cotton balls must have felt good is the only thing Sanji can conclude. Knowing it isn't Zoro's ears because they are clean, Sanji is seriously starting to wonder what it could possibly be making the cat smell like that.

He wipe his nose, and he instantly regrets it when he gags because the smell is now all over his fingers. He smells the back of his hand, and smells nothing. Bringing the tip of his fingers closer to his nose, he pulls his hand back, knowing now it's on his fingers

What the hell, where is this com-Wait a second!

Sanji grabs the ear Zoro's gold earrings are, and sees white goo around the moss heads ears. Rubbing his fingers against Zoro's ear with his clean hand, Sanji smells his fingers, only to move his hand away in disgust. "Eugh! Bingo. Euw."

Passing his finger under Zoro's nose, the cat jolts away. "Yuck! What's that!? It smells horrible." He complains, placing both hands over his mouth and nose.

"That, my little kitty Marimo, is what is making you stink like dead fish." Slowly he starts to take out the earrings one at a time. "You've never cleaned them." Taking out the last earring, Sanji orders Zoro to clean his ears while he cleans the earrings - ushering Zoro off him, the blonde goes to the sink to clean.

Once finished, he checks Zoro's ears, making sure he cleaned them good. Seeing they were clean, he hands two of the golden earrings to Zoro to hold, as he, one by one, places them back where they belong.

He feels guilty for making Zoro take so many showers. Poor cat already hates taking them.

"What do you say we make homemade pizza? You can help me."

Zoro smiles, but keeps still since the cook is still placing his earrings back. "Yes!"

A/N: I don't wear earrings, but received a prompt that if not clean, they can smell horrible.


	16. Locked Out

Take You In Drabbles

Pairing: Sanzo Usopp/Kaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

These are going to be little stories following "Take You In" Hope you like

Beta Reader: BrainDeadMaggot

Lots of thanks XD

Chapter 14: Locked Out

"Marimo, you awake?"

Sanji's voice is heard from his room. The blond knows it's a probability that he isn't; it's too early for the cat to be awake. Like he predicted, he does not hear a response. Sighing, Sanji starts to head to his living room, where the sleeping lump is to be. He stops when he reaches the back of the couch, and can see Zoro sleeping under his blanket. One of his legs is hanging out from underneath the blanket, along with his tail.

"Hey Marimo, up and at 'em." he says, pulling the sheets off the cat. He sees when Zoro's green eyes open slowly, as he stretches his cat like body, and sits up slowly.

"What?" He mumbles as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

"I can't cook you breakfast. I'm late as it is. So prepare yourself some cereal. There are leftovers from yesterday, so heat that up and eat it for lunch." He says.

"Why are you in your pajamas" Zoro asks drowsily. He's not used to seeing Sanji in the morning, much less in his pajamas. Sanji rolls his eyes when Zoro says this.

"Look, I'm late. I'm letting you get into the fridge. So behave." Sanji says, placing his work pants on the back of the couch. "I'm going to fix my hair. Think you can take care of that by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro says, laying back on his "bed." Sanji rolls his eyes again, as he leaves the living room quickly to go fix his hair.

Zoro has his eyes closed, when he shifts slightly to get comfortable, he opens his eyes, and sees something shiny hanging above his head. Shifting again, he sits up enough to be able to touch the shiny thing. He recognizes it as the thing Sanji uses against the door. He's not sure what it's used for, but his best bet is it has to be some kind of toy. Why else would it sound so inviting and look so shiny.

Using his hands, he curls his fingers into small fist, unconsciously hold them up like paws and starts to swat at the keys with his knuckles, the item clicking and swinging as he hits it. A cat like smile forms on Zoro's face [like this :3] when this happens. Pulling on it, it is then the cat notice that the shiny thingies are attached to Sanji's pants. Grabbing the golden clip, he pulls the little lever, and with a twist of his hand, the item is free from the belt loop. Before he can start playing with it again, a yell makes him jump and drop them with a soft clatter as they fall onto his sheets.

"Marimo! Where are my pants?" Sanji's voice is heard from his room. Zoro frowns at being accused and screamed at for doing something he did not do. "I told you not to touch my things. You're always breaking stuff or moving them around!" Sanji's voice gets louder as the blonde leaves his room and heads to where Zoro is. The anger seems to get worse when he sees the pants by Zoro. "You know I'm in a hurry and you do this?"

"You left them! I never touched it!" He screams back. Zoro watches as the blonde makes his way towards him in his stupid black and red heart boxer shorts and sweeps the material from the couch.

"Marimo! I'm getting really tired of this!"

"I didn-" Zoro tries to reason with Sanji, but he doesn't listen as he slips on his pants, and buckles his belt. Though what stops Zoro's protesting is what Sanji says next.

"When I get back, I'm kicking your ass out!"

Zoro's eyes widen, he stands up quickly, almost falling on his face because his small feet gets tangled in the sheets. In a desperate attempt to make Sanji reconsider, he takes the blame. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"No, Marimo! I'm done with this. If I don't kick you out today, then I will never do it. It has to be today." Sanji says as he walks to the door. "Lock up." He orders, while he opens the door and steps out of the apartment.

Zoro stays standing in the middle of the room, his ears flat on his head, and his limp tail almost touching the floor. He didn't want to leave Sanji. He knows he doesn't behave his best, but he gets bored, and sometimes he can't stop himself from playing around.

He didn't know why Sanji was acting this way. Sanji is not being fair, he shouldn't kick him out. He doesn't have anywhere else to go. He'll be lost without Sanji. He knows it can get hard, but he would never think of leaving Sanji's side, no matter what happens. He really needs Sanji.

'What if I get sick again? What if I'm hungry? Who will take care of me?' He thinks sadly.

Sanji was the one to free him from that chain Roro placed around his neck, fed him, sheltered him, and took care of him. Sanji practically knows him better than he would ever know himself. He understands that he could never repay Sanji for what he's done, but he doesn't want to leave Sanji. Was he selfish for feeling this way?

/

Sanji leaves work early that day. Not only does he feel bad about saying he will kick the Marimo out, but he remembered he was the one to leave his pants on the couch. He knows Zoro probably didn't forget about what he said, but a part of him wants him to. He doesn't want to apologize. If anything, he would cook the cat something and hopefully that will be enough.

When Sanji reaches his building, he parks his car and power walks up the stairs to his apartment. It's only when he reaches the front door that he stops. He takes a few deep breaths before he feels ready to confront Zoro. Reaching for his keys that are clipped to his back belt loop, his hands grab nothing. It's then Sanji looks down at his pants, and see that his keys are missing.

"Where-? Shit, I lost my keys." Sanji looks behind him. "Did they drop while I was walking?" He asks himself.

Now that he thinks about it. He doesn't remember having them while he worked, he vaguely recalls not hearing the what-should-have-been-present clinking sound of his keys bouncing against each other while he worked; a sound all the other chefs, including his father, hated him for, meaning he might have left them home. Sighing he lifts his fist to the door and knocks.

"Marimo, it's me. Open up, will ya."

"..."

"I don't have my keys. Marimo?" Sanji muttered, because he can't call too loudly. Someone might hear him and ask who he is talking to. No one knows Zoro is living with him. "Marimo, come on. Open up."

"..."

Sanji continues to knock, hoping Zoro would open. And each time someone would pass by, he would grab his car keys and pretend he is looking for his apartment keys, though he only has one key attached to his keychain. It would be embarrassing if someone found out he locked himself out his own apartment.

Sighing again, Sanji sits against the wall. Zoro is probably mad at him and won't let him in. Probably took his bed too. If he were Zoro, he would have made a deal and would allow him back in only if he can stay to live with him.

'What if he ran away?'

His stupid mind just had to come up with that conclusion. Standing up again, Sanji turns to the door again with renewed motivation. Just this very morning, he was saying he would kick Zoro out, but just the thought of Zoro leaving… He shouldn't think that. Zoro wouldn't leave him, right?

"Marimo. Please open the door." Sanji tries again, his voice sounding desperate. He was starting to feel guilty for screaming at Zoro. After all, it wasn't Zoro's fault. He was having a shitty day, that started since the night before, and he took it out on the poor cat.

He was up the night before figuring out a new menu and went to bed late. Then his alarm didn't go off and he noticed his phone was dead, meaning he forgot to charge it, and would have to waste time allowing it to charge. Then he found out his favorite shirt had a stain on it, so he had to look for a new one, and iron the hell out of it. One of his shoes was missing (but he found it under the bed, courtesy of Zoro) and then in his rush he just wore yesterday's pants (which he had forgotten to remove all the items from the day before, hence why the keys were there).

He was late and stressed and still sleepy. His frustration was reaching its boiling point when he couldn't find his pants. The fact that Zoro hid his shoe AGAIN, he assumed Zoro had taken them since he's hidden his stuff before. Though, he's not sure if to call it hiding, it's more misplacing his things. The Marimo plays with whatever his hands can get on, and would leave it somewhere else. When he left his room and he saw his pants in Zoro's paws he just snapped without thinking and said something he regretted.

Sanji raked his hair back, and closed his eyes. He would never kick Zoro out, even if Zoro can be a pain in the ass. After all, the Marimo is just a kid, and he wouldn't know where to go, and what to do. He will have to live in the streets in hiding, because in the eyes of society, he was a monster, and no doubt someone would report him. Who knows what would happen to him then, confinement, death, or the continuation of experimenting on.

He bites his bottom lip when he thinks of these things happening to Zoro. That would be the shittiest thing he could do. Throw Zoro out like that. Zoro was given to him by his uncle to take care of. He can't abandon him. He took Zoro in, and he's not letting him go. He will protect him with his life because...

He cares about him.

/

It's almost seven in the morning, and Sanji is sitting against his door. He messed up. He's used to living alone, with no responsibility in taking care of someone else. The one person that needed him, who would not survive out there without him, left. All he can do is sit by his door and sulk.

"What a hero I am." He says mockingly to himself, banging his head against the door.

Sanji is leaning heavily on the door when the door flies open and he falls on his back. When he opens his eyes, he sees Zoro looking down at him, with a sleepy, but questioning face. Sanji's heart almost leaps out of his chest when he sees Zoro standing over him.

"You're home!" Sanji says with a small smile. "Why didn't you open the door when I called?" his voice sounding worried.

"I didn't hear you." He replies groggily, mostly likely having just woke up. Lucky for Sanji he had been awake to hear the thump of his head against the door.

From the deep wrinkles and crisscross pattern pressed into Zoro's face he can tell the Marimo was sleeping in his room. Only his sheets had the beautiful stitches, now mirrored on Zoro's tan cheek.

'The Marimo left me outside so he can take my bed.' Sanji concludes as he stands up. When he is finally on his two feet, he places his right hand on Zoro's small shoulder gently, and turns him around, pushing him away from the door and into the apartment. "Let's go inside before someone sees you."

"Are you still gonna kick me out?" Zoro's voice sounds small. When he looks at Zoro, he's not looking at him, his ears are flat on his head and his tail is twitching slightly.

"You said if you didn't kick me out yesterday, then you won't do it." Zoro's green eyes finally look at Sanji hopefully. "So… can I stay with you?"

"So that's why you took my keys, huh? So I couldn't come home yesterday and kick you out?"

Zoro looks at Sanji with slight confusion. "Keys? What keys? You mean cheese?" Zoro ask, licking his lips thinking Sanji would feed him some cheese.

Sanji sighs. "They're the metal things normally clipped to my pants used on the door to unlock it."

"OH! You mean the shiny, noisy thingies! I didn't take them, I don't have them." Zoro says after a few seconds of thinking.

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. "Then where did I leave them? I thought you might have taken them." Sanji says to himself, grimacing when he notices that he sounds like he's accusing Zoro once again .

Sanji looks around on the table and the kitchen and doesn't see them. Tired after staying up the whole night, and looking for his keys, he sits on the couch, and that's when he feels something sharp poke his butt.

"Ow!" He yelps, as he takes the offending item out from under him. He stares at his hand in mild surprise; he found his keys.

Zoro bites his bottom lips. He remembers that he MAY have taken them down but that doesn't mean he stole them.

Sanji glances at Zoro, and sees him nervously looking at anything but him. He realizes that everything was a misunderstanding from the time he woke up, to when he yelled at Zoro, and then accused him of stealing his keys.

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." Sanji sighs. "You can always live here…" As Sanji spoke, the smile on Zoro's face grew. "And I would never really get rid of you. No matter what you do, you're here to stay."

Sanji grunts when Zoro runs into him, and hugs him really tight.

"Not so tight." He says, as he pets Zoro's green hair, his hand brushing Zoro's ears flat on his head. Zoro doesn't say anything as he rubs his head against Sanji.

"Marimo, you have to let go of me if you want me cook you some sausage, eggs and bacon." Zoro's eyes practically sparkled when he leans back from Sanji and looks up at him.

"Really?" He asks, with a toothy grin. "And cheese?"

Sanji smiles. "Mhmm. How does a cheesy crust with all that sound? It will be like a pizza."

Zoro is still looking at Sanji with big bright eyes, his mouth dropped open in awe and shouts, "Pizza?! For BREAKFAST?!"

"But it's just for today so don't get used to it." Sanji reminds him as he continues to pet his head.

Zoro's eyes widen even more, as he nods his head quickly and with a smile.

'Maybe it's not that bad having someone to take care of.'


End file.
